


Seiya And Usagi: A Love Not Meant To Be

by dementedsymphony



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Unrequited Love, Written many many many moons ago, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementedsymphony/pseuds/dementedsymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem reflecting Seiya's love for Usagi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seiya And Usagi: A Love Not Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Finally decided to cross post my fics from fanfiction.net to here. Hope you all enjoy :)

Usagi and Seiya: A love not meant to be

 

From the moment I saw you, I almost forgot why I came. You took me by surprise.   
I expected my mission to be easy. Then you came along and made me want to stay.   
I wanted us to embrace the first moment that I saw you. To forget about everything, and lose ourselves in love.  
But you are not fully here; there is a smile that you are hiding.   
One that you show only when you are with him.   
Why, bright angel will you not show your true shine to me? Why can't I harness that love that I know is forbidden, a love not meant to be.  
It tears me up inside to see you suffer from this broken heart.   
Let me mend it with my love. I promise I'll protect you. I never want to leave your side.   
I will give my life to be with you, my odango, my love not meant to be.  
Seiya...


End file.
